


Let's Escape Together

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: At least I think this is crack, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, I mean people sing in it so, I think?, I want him to know what he spurred, Is a tag I wanted to include somewhere, One Shot, Protect the Pebbles 2k18, So if any of you reading this have a Twitter please send it to him, Songfic, That sounded a lot creepier than I meant it to be, This is based on a theory by Awestruck Vox, Who I don't think has a tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Steven gets help from the most unlikely of places.(Steven Universe and Escapism belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network)





	Let's Escape Together

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the year, woo!
> 
> I wrote most the this before Familiar aired, so if there are any inconsistencies, that's why.

"There has to be a way out of here," Steven pondered, pacing around the room.

The place was too high to float down, and he probably wasn't in the best mindset to try, same with jumping down in a bubble.

He... did not want to try the mindscape again. He could still taste the hair in his mouth...

Wandering over to the window, Steven placed his hands on the sill and stared out into Homeworld, his eyes settling on White Diamond's ship.

Now that White had "Pink" back, she had him in a death grip to keep him from leaving, and there was very little chance to get her to loosen it. What was he supposed to do?

_"I guess I'll have to face, that in this awful place, I shouldn't show a trace of doubt..."_

"Huh?" Was that... singing? Steven turned. One of the little Pebbles, the one in pink, was standing on top of the table. She continued, as the Pebble in yellow climbed up and joined in.

_"But pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain, that I would rather do without..."_

As Steven walked over, the rest of them stepped out and sang along.

_"I'd rather be free, free, free..."_

The verse repeated, and this time, Steven joined in.

_"I'd rather be free, free, free..."_

_"Free, free, free..."_

_"From here..."_ The one in pink concluded. "Sorry for intruding, Pink, but we couldn't help but sympathize..."

"Don't worry, it's fine! But... Why do you guys want to be free?"

"Ah, w-well, uh..."

"We've been stuck here for thousands of years," the Pebble in green interjected, "and having no one else to talk to didn't help."

"But you're so small," Steven said, "I don't think anyone would've noticed if you left."

"That's the problem!" The Pebble in blue declared, "We're so tiny, we'd get crushed the moment we stepped outside!"

"That's terrible!" Steven said. He hadn't actually noticed, but she was right. Being that small had to have some safety detriments; if Lapis' gem got cracked just from being stepped on, they'd certainly be shattered.

So the Pebbles couldn't leave either. At least they had each other, and they could build, and they had the walls to explore, and...

Wait...That's it!

"I know how to get out of here! It's you guys!"

A choir of curiously confused "What?"s and "Huh?"s from the Pebbles, and Steven continued.

"You guys can't get stepped on inside the walls, right? So all you have to do is go through the walls, find the thing controlling the door, and open it for me! And when I find my friends, I'll take you guys with us back to Earth. You won't have to worry about being squashed there!"

The Pebbles fell silent, unsure of what to say. Then, the Pebble in yellow spoke. "Would you really take us there?"

"Of course! So what do you say?"

The Pebbles stared among themselves, taking in the concept. One of them smiled, and it quickly spread as they cheered out a resounding "Yes!".

**Author's Note:**

> I think I could've written this a bit better, but I've stalled enough on it as is. At least I published it before Together Alone!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! 🎉🎇


End file.
